


But its cold out there.

by FlounderTech



Series: And now for something totally different. [2]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Baby its cold outside, Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Songfic, short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlounderTech/pseuds/FlounderTech
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heatings gone and Myka may have got stuck in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But its cold out there.

Myka groaned from her spot on Helena's bed. The heating had gone in the b&b, and her room was one of the coldest there. Yet curled up to the other woman, she was warmer then she would be in her own room. And yet she really should go back to her own to dispel any beliefs that had grown. 

"I really should go, Love." She mumbled against the other womans shoulder. 

"But its cold out there."

"Pete won't let us hear the end of it." Myka whispered gently, head lifting to look the brit in the eye to be met by a light kiss. 

"But then I would have a cold spot in my bed, and we can't have that now, can we?" Myka chuckled softly and moved back down to snuggle back into her back. "Also, you will not have me in there to keep you warm."

"No, but we won't have the awkward questions from the others." 

"True." Helena turned over to look at Myka once again before giving a soft whine. "But its so cold out there." Her arms moved around the younger girl which caused a surprised gasp and Myka moved her hands over the other woman's. 

"God, you're freezing Helena."

"As I said. Its cold outside."

"Come here." She moved the other woman's arms further around her and laced their hands together, finding them both entangled together. She had a close hold on the others hand and shivered as she pressed closer to her.

"You know, Myka, its days like this that I wonder why we liken Pete to a teddy bear and not you." Helena smirked, moving up to kiss the other woman once more. 

"You're in your right mind to call me whatever, love." 

"I know. I like to tease you, dear." She poked her side lightly, making the younger woman squirm in her arms. "Because you're mine. And I love that fact almost as much as I love you." 

The agent turned on the bed once more to face the older woman. 

"Repeat that?"

"You're mine?"

"No. That last bit."

"You..?" Helena grinned before being pushed on her back to find Myka over her, lips teasingly close... in reach. Helena lifted up to steal a kiss, only to be denyed. 

"The last three words." Myka grinned as Helena's arms snaked up and around her neck and her lips got ever closer. 

"Agent Myka Bering." Myka's nose gained a kiss. "I." Her left cheek. "Love." Her right cheek. "You." The kiss was placed on her lips and Myka was pulled closer into her arms, almost falling ontop of the brittish woman before she was freed and able to speak.

"Good." She mumbled against the others lips. "I love you too, you brilliant woman."


End file.
